Jello
by 101spacemonkey
Summary: Daniel relaises who his family is. *im not good at summarys*


**Disclaimer;** i dont own Stargate-SG-1! so quit asking!

**A/N; **i agknowledge its not the best fic ever, but it just sort of happened.

Daniel quickly closed the door. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. He could hear the team.

They were talking about him. He quickly shook his head. What they said couldn't be true.

'He is annoying my head, sir' said Sam

'Don't get me wrong major, but I understand. He needs to get his butt into gear, he's a loose canon'

'Indeed'

'What he is doing could cause serious problems on our field work; I'm going to see Hammond about it'

As Jack headed to the door, Daniel quickly ran into a broom closet. Silent tears streamed down his face.

He thought he had fitted in somewhere, he had finally belonged. How wrong he was. SG-3 had made it clear that he wasn't welcome, but the team?

'I should have known better' he choked.

Quickly realising his refuge couldn't last forever, he quickly wiped away his tears and headed towards his office, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Part of him hoped they were talking about someone else. Maybe even a member of SG-3, as SG-3 had been acting up recently, well that was an understatement. They were still involved with SG-3 over a planetary dispute, and it had involved field work…

'I'm clutching at straws' he silently thought.

Sitting down behind his desk, he quickly cleared a space and started to analyse artefacts that had recently been collected.

Half an hour later;

A knock at the door distracted him.

Looking up he saw Jack.

'Jack never knocks' he thought. He motioned for the older man to enter.

'How can me and my artefacts help you Jack' he tried to say as cheerfully as he could but Jack could see through the façade.

'Daniel… SG-3, what they said and did, it was inappropriate, it was tantamount to bullying'

'No Jack' said Daniel in a small voice his head lowered, 'they were right, who am I kidding, I'm not a military type'

'And that is what we need on the team, I see something one way and you see it another, and sometimes, no… most of the time your way is the right one. That's why I went to see Hammond about their behaviour'

'No Jack don't' he cried

He could see the jibes now; he needed a protector, in the form of Jack to fight all his battles. Jack had just proved SG-3 right.

'What affects one member of the team affects us all. When they said that to you, they said it to us all'

'So you didn't mean what you said?' asked Daniel, fearful of the answer.

'Daniel what are you going on about? I meant everything I just said'

'No I meant when you said, 'He needs to get his butt into gear; he's a loose canon' Daniel sighed.

'You heard that? I was talking about a certain person on SG-3, the ringleader of the 'We Hate Daniel Jackson Campaign' I didn't want to tell you that I was going to see Hammond about their behaviour till I had done it. I knew you wouldn't like it'

'Oh' was all Daniel could manage to say. 'and I don't like it, I don't need a protector'

'We all need a protector, I feel safer when we are out in the field with you on my six'

'Really? With me on you six, the geek who can't shoot a gun?'

'First off, you are not a geek, and secondly you can shoot a gun, I would rather have you watching my back than any member of SG-3'

Daniel didn't reply.

'look, how about some Jello?' said Jack, 'I hear the canteen has a new poisonous concoction'

Just then a dinner lady poked her nose around the office door.

'I thought I heard the dulcet tones of Colonel Jack O'Neill' she said, 'you don't like the Jello?' she fumed.

Jack realising he had been caught out awkwardly replied, 'no I was just saying it was the best Jello in the galaxy, and I should know'

'I would hope so' she sarkily replied while sneakily winking at him before she left.

'the best at building up my immune system' he whispered to Daniel.

Daniel glanced up, a smile across his face. This was were he belonged. Surrounded by the SGC. The SGC was his home and his family, and sometimes families had disputes, that was all that had happened.

'I think I'll risk the Jello' laughed Daniel.

**A/N;** please review as reviews are love


End file.
